Arc en ciel
by Chu-Chan
Summary: One-shot : explication sur la couleur toujours étrange des yeux et/ou cheveux de Mary-Sue, et sur leur sale caractère... Elle se fait ridiculiser par Sirius Black et elle meurt à la fin, en prime ! Attention : slash à la fin !


Un délire total et complètement déjanté qui m'a pris comme ça, d'un coup....Faut pas chercher, c'est confirmé : Chu est folle à lier !Mais au moins, il y a une Mary-Sue qui se fait totalement ridiculisée par...par... Sirius Black en personne !! et en plus, devinez quoi ? Il est en couple avec quelqu'un dont je tairais le nom (mais bon, j'aime les Sirius, les Sirius qui sortent avec des ..... Vous y avez cru, hein ?^^)

**Titre complet **: Arc-en-ciel...Ou pourquoi Mary-Sue a toujours des yeux et des cheveux aux couleurs extraordinaire !

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Hormis la Mary-Sue qui est bien à moi (heureusement qu'elle est morte, celle-la, sinon je ne l'aurais pas supportée), **tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient a J.K.R **

**Avertissement : cette histoire contient un slash ! (même si il est tout à la fin...)**

**Résumé **: Je m'appelle Marie... A Poudlard, quelqu'un m'a posé une question...Étrange !

* * *

Moi, Marie Lisa Sturper, 5ème du nom, suis élève à Poudlard.

Le choixpeau magique à eu du mal à me placer, mais, finalement, il m'as mit à Serpentard. Il faut dire que je suis tellement belle avec mes beaux yeux violets-rouge, tel des améthystes uniques et inimitable épousant des rubis et brillant sous l'éclat de la lune ! Et, en plus, j'ai de ma-gni-fi-ques cheveux d'une couleur vert-blond si particulière... Ah, je suis parfaite... Oui, oui, je n'ai aucun défaut, vraiment !

Les professeurs m'idolâtrent, tout les garçons sont à mes pieds. Même les filles ont presque envie de devenir bi rien que pour moi ! En résumé, ils m'adorent tous, je suis leur idole parfaite...

Je suis leur idole parfaite ?...C'est ce que je croyait, jusqu'au jour ou un certain garçon nommé Sirius Black, le plus beau de tous, un Dieu vivant, celui que je convoitais comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard, m'adressa enfin la parole, et il me posa une question bien étrange...

- Eh, Marie ! Pourquoi tes yeux sont violets-rouge, comme ça ?

- Quoi ?

Je n'en revenait pas. Le superbe Sirius Black me demande pourquoi mes magnifiques yeux ont cette splendide couleur améthyste couplé rubis ! Je pris bien vite un air faussement indifférent (bien qu'au fond je jubilait : enfin il s'était rendu compte qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre ! Après tout, mes tentatives pour attirer son attention ont finalement réussi... Ah je savais qu'il craquerait tôt ou tard, je suis irrésistible !!! )

- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tes yeux sont violets-rouges !

- Ah, oui oui, bien sur ! Eh bien, si ils sont violets-rouge si mystérieux et si intense, tu vois, c'est parce que...

Je m'interrompit soudain : je ne pouvais tout de même pas me permettre de lui dire la vérité... Mais hors de question que je ne réponde rien ! Moi, Marie la Reine qui avoue quelque chose de si...ignoble, de si imparfait ? Impensable !! Donc, je réfléchit... Je cherche une réponse satisfaisante, digne de mon statut de Mary-Sue, reine des reines, supérieure en tout point à ces pauvres étudiants que j'ai du sauver une demi-douzaine de fois de par mon statut de Mary-Sue professionnelle... Et enfin, je sais quoi répondre, oui sa sera parfait pour moi, la parfaite Marie Lisa Sturper, princesse des princesses, reine des reines !

- J'ai les yeux violets-rouge parce que c'est un mélange entre les yeux bleus indigo aussi pour que le ciel de ma mère, et ceux rouge rubis si intense de mon père... Et en plus, rouge symbolise la perfection, tout comme bleu qui incarne la beauté parfaite, donc, ça me conviens parfaitement, tu vois !

- Imbécile ! Si t'as les yeux violets-rouge, c'est parce que tu met des lentilles à cause de ta myopie!! Et en plus, le rouge et le bleu ne symbolise pas la beauté et la perfection totale !! T'as tout faux.

Panique totale ! Comment il avait su ? Si tout Poudlard apprenait que moi, la parfaite Marie portait des lentilles parce qu'elle était myope, sa serait catastrophique, et je n'aurait plus qu'a repartir dans une autre dimension ! Car, moi, Marie, je suis parfaite, je ne peux pas me permette d'être myope, personne ne doit savoir !

J'étais, malgré tout, outrée par tant d'impolitesse. Comprenant que Sirius n'était pas le prince parfait qu'il me fallait, j'allais lui lancer une phrase blessante du style " T'es méchaant !! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?? Tu ne me mérites pas, je suis bien mieux que toi tout compte fait !" quand il se retourna vers moi en disant :

- Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu écriras un poème à quelqu'un, évites de mettre ta lentille avec dans l'enveloppe, c'est pas très...romantique, même si je toute fort qu'un poème du style "ouah, t'es trop canon, je t'aime je t'aime bébé" soit, romantique.

- Mais

- Et la prochaine fois, ce quelqu'un, ça ne sera pas moi, mon petit copain commence à en avoir marre !

Et sur ce, il me laissa en plan. Je réalisa soudain avec horreur ce qu'il avait dit... "mon petit copain"... Sirius était gay !! Il me préfère un homme alors que moi, la parfaite Marie, je suis la !! Non de non, ce Sirius Black était vraiment un idiot, qu'est ce j'ai bien pu lui trouver, à ce frimeur prétentieux...

***

J'ai du quitter Poudlard, cette école de crétin, une semaine après. Tous ces idiots, mené par Sirius Black, savent que je suis myope et que ce sont des lentilles, qui me donnent ma si parfaite couleur d'yeux... Heureusement, ils n'ont jamais découverts que je porte une perruque...Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais avant de lire dans la gazette du sorcier une lettre ouvert horrible écrite par ces stupides élèves de Poudlard : ils me conseillaient de bien regarder partout dans chaque recoin du château pour tenter de voir malgré ma myopie si je n'avais pas laissé trainer des lentilles ou une perruque. Et ils concluaient par : "bonne pour changer de dimension, fille ratée !"

Ce qu'ils peuvent être...idiots, imparfaits !

Oui, c'est décidé. je vais aller dans une autre dimension ou il n'y aura que des gens parfaits ! Na !

***

- Enfin, cette idiote pimbêche et prétentieuse "parfaite Marie" est partie loin, très loin !

- Ce n'était quand même pas très gentil de ta part de la ridiculiser ainsi devant tous les élèves, Sirius

- Remus, enfin, elle l'a cherché ! Elle à inondé le dortoir de poèmes ridicules et parfumé avec je ne sais quel truc immonde... Et c'est toi qui m'a dit d'aller lui parler.

- Lui parler, oui ! Pas de te moquer d'elle comme tu l'as fait a cause de sa myopie, après tout, James aussi est myope...

- Mais lui au moins n'en à pas honte, et lui au moins ne se croit pas adulé par tous, il l'est, enfin presque, mais bon, les serpentards... Et d'abord, je ne me suis pas moquée d'elle, je lui ai juste fait payer l'odeur infâme qui a hanté mes vêtements pendant des semaines, et la comparaison de mes magnifiques cheveux avec de l'encre... Nan mais franchement, mes cheveux sont plus beau que l'encre... Et en plus, elle a osé comparé mes yeux a des corbeaux et dire que mon nom de famille m'allait a la perfection !

- Tes magnifiques cheveux, hein ? A la la... Des fois, je me demande si vous êtes pas cousin éloignés ou un truc du genre, Marie et toi...

- N'importe quoi ! On ne se ressemble pas du tout ! Je ne me crois pas parfait, moi, pas comme elle !

- Oui, mais de la à la ridiculiser ainsi...

- C'est pas toi qui vas t'en plaindre ! Qui a failli se précipiter hors du dortoir pour l'étrangler à cause de sa...jalousie maladive ?

Remus pris une belle couleur cramoisie...

- Je n'était pas jaloux !

- Arrêtes de me mentir, mon p'tit loupiot... Et puis, t'as aucune raison d'être jaloux... Tu sais bien que je serais toujours à toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent en un tendre baiser d'amour, qui se fit un peu plus...langoureux...Leurs mains aussi se firent un peu plus...baladeuses... Mais James était toujours là pour interrompre leurs doux moments de volupté !

- Ouh la, on interrompt quelque chose ! Sortons, Peter, faudrait pas déranger des deux tourtereaux en pleine action !

Seul un coussin lui répondit. Ce fut le début d'une mémorable bataille de polochon à laquelle tout Poudlard participa afin de commémorer le dépars de l'horrible Marie !

***

Marie c'est suicidée après avoir été éjectée de toute les dimensions ou elle est allée en se faisant traiter de "sale pimbêche prétentieuse et qui mentait à tout le monde". Ba quoi ? C'était quand même pas de sa faute si toutes les Mary-Sue sont chauves, myopes et éprouvent un besoin maladif de se croire supérieure et adulée par tout le monde !

* * *

Fin !

Ah, qu'est ce que je me suis marrée en écrivant ce one-shot^^ Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi les Mary-Sue avaient des cheveux et des yeux hors du commun et un sale caractère : voici la seule explication que mon pauvre petit cerveau à trouvé !

C'est un méga-délire, ça m'as pris d'un coup, comme ça ! Et, oui, Sirius sort avec Remus, moi j'y crois dur comme fer, c'est impensable que ces deux la ne soient pas ensemble !! Je suis adepte du couple Siri/Moony et je lui voue un culte inimaginable ! :P

Pour ceux qui ont pu supporter jusqu'au bout la prétention de l'horrible personnage que j'ai créé, vous pouvez me taper, ou me dire que vous avez aimé tout autant que moi voir une Mary-Sue de plus se faire ridiculiser puis tuer, c'est au choix...

On se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres histoires !

Chu


End file.
